


Two Foxes

by brownsugarmilktea



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarmilktea/pseuds/brownsugarmilktea
Summary: Illumi is cold, but Hisoka is there to keep him warm.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	Two Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is some very soft Hisoillu. It's my first fanfic ever, so I'm a little anxious. I had a lot of fun writing it though.
> 
> A big thanks to my friends who beta read this fic and gave me feedback!! <3

Illumi woke up damp with sweat in the middle of a chilly december night. His heart was beating rapidly, and his breath felt heavy. He blinked, twice, and stared at the ceiling. Despite the darkness he could easily recognize his location. His breath started to ease once he realized he was in his own bed, at home. Not at the Zoldyck estate, but home, with Hisoka sleeping next to him in the master bedroom of their shared penthouse in one of the highest buildings in Yorknew City. 

He turned around to see Hisoka's face. The magician was still in a deep slumber, with a smile on his face. His right arm was loosely wrapped around Illumi's waist and he was breathing evenly. He looked content, peaceful and happy. 

Illumi would never admit it out loud, but he always felt relieved when he woke up to Hisoka sleeping by his side. He hadn't expected it, but sleeping was easier next to Hisoka. He still had nightmares occasionally, but his boyfriend's face being the first thing he sees when waking up easily blotted out whatever happened in his dreams. 

Illumi shivered. He shifted to his side to properly face Hisoka. The moonlight peaking through the nearly closed curtains allowed him to take a close look at his boyfriend's features. Something about seeing Hisoka asleep comforted Illumi. Whether it was his peaceful breathing, his wavy red hair out of the usual updo or the freckles he usually hid with nen that covered his nose, it made everything else seem irrelevant for the time being.  
Illumi briefly wondered how his smug, fox-like signature smirk never managed to fade out, even when he was asleep, but he decided not to rack his brain over it. It was Hisoka, after all. 

Illumi snapped out of his thoughts by a chilling breeze coming from the window, which Hisoka left ajar. He shivered again and felt goosebump appearing on his skin. Hisoka always insisted on leaving their bedroom window ajar. Something about fresh air. Usually Illumi didn't mind, but it was a cold November night. Besides, he was still damp with cooled sweat and completely naked, his clothes carelessly thrown on the floor by Hisoka just a few hours ago. Illumi knew he should have put them back on after they were finished, but after he just came undone while Hisoka was whispering praises in his ear, he didn't feel cold at all, and the moment after he was way too comfortable in Hisoka's arms to leave the bed. 

The cold make Illumi shiver again, so he prepared to get out of bed to grab his clothes when Hisoka's grip on his waist suddenly tightened. "Illu?" he muttered sleepily. "Is there something wrong?" He wrapped his other arm around Illumi's shoulder, pulled him closer and slowly started raking his long nails through Illumi's hair. "No. I am cold." Illumi comfortably leaned into the hold, allowing his lover's body heat to warm him up. Hisoka kissed his forehead once, twice before resting his chin on Illumi's head. Illumi sighed contently before placing a peck on his collarbone and they both fell back asleep.

The next evening Hisoka was absently playing with his cards in the living room when he heard the door being slammed shut. He stood up and walked towards the hallway to find Illumi, who had just returned from a job. "Hello Illu, darling," Illumi looked flawless, like always, apart from a few tiny drops of blood on his purple assassin atire. His long, perfect hair and his clothes were soaked from the cold weather. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were flushed from the cold weather. He looked great like this, Hisoka thought. Seeing Illumi with flushed cheeks was one of his favorite things in the world, be it from him being cold, being overstimulated during sex or just feeling the slightest bit of awkward. 

Hisoka placed a quick peck on his lips. "How did the job go?" he asked, again with his fox-like grin on his face. "It went fine," Illumi replied. Hisoka placed another kiss on the tip of his nose, and grabbed Illumi's hand. "Are you cold? Your hands feel freezing." Illumi shook his head. "I am not." Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "Your hands and nose feel freezing, Illu. You should dress yourself warmer before leaving for jobs," he leaned in, so close his lips were brushing Illumi's ice cold lips. He let go of his hands, and instead wrapped his arms around the assassin's waist. "It's december, it's freezing outside," He pulled him closer. "And besides, you are always cold." Then he kissed him, slowly, deeply, trying remove the harsh winter cold from his body. "You're delusional," Illumi said, pulling back after some moments. "I am going to take a shower." 

Illumi knew he had a point. He hadn't dressed warm enough, and he was almost feeling numb from the cold weather. Why, he wondered. His training, of course, included building up a resistance to extreme temperatures, but Illumi has never been fond of harsh winter weather. He did not want to admit it, because his father would see it as a weakness. Besides, he had gone through worse, much worse. Something minor like cold weather shouldn't even be worth paying attention to. However, he had spent hours outside, waiting for the right moment to kill his target, and he did feel uncomfortable.

After taking a long, hot shower Illumi put on Hisoka's comfortable pink Bungee Gum sweater, which was a little oversized on him, and his own charcoal sweatpants.  
When he entered the living room, he looked through the windows, that were as tall as the entire room, to see the weather has gotten even worse. Snow was falling down from the sky, slowly but surely covering the dark streets of Yorknew City. Illumi shivered, glad he didn't have to go out for more jobs the next two days. 

He found Hisoka sitting on the carpet in the middle of the room. He was seated comfortably in front of the open fire place, surrounded by pillows, watching some deep sea documentary on the flat-screen tv mounted on the wall. Illumi knew Hisoka didn't care about subjects like that, but Illumi was fascinated by deep sea creatures. "Finally, Lulu, there you are." Hisoka grinned.  
The pet name, the heat of the fire, the crackling sound it made and, above all, Hisoka made Illumi feel warm on the inside. Another thing he would never say out loud. 

Hisoka, still grinning, patted the pillow next to him. "Come sit with me dear," Illumi didn't see any reason to protest, so he walked towards Hisoka and seated next to him.  
His gaze was instantly fixated on the tv, where an eel with a huge mouth swallowed his prey whole. 

"I also made you hot chocolate." Hisoka reached one arm to the coffee table and picked up a plain black mug, Illumi's favorite mug, filled with Illumi's favorite drink. The heat felt comfortable in his fingers when Hisoka placed the mug in Illumi's hands. "Oh," he blinked gratefully, not looking away from the tv. "Thank you."  
He felt a large, warm hand around the small of his waist, pulling him closer. Illumi leaned in to the comfortable touch, putting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and inhaling the sweet cinnamon scent he'd grown so attached to. The comfortable warmth, the crackling sound of the fire and Hisoka's addicting smell almost lulled him to sleep. 

"Oh! I almost forgot", Hisoka said, all of a sudden. "I also got you these." Once again, his free hand reached towards the coffee table, and he grabbed a light blue bag of something Illumi didn't recognize. "What are those?" Illumi asked, lifting his mug to take a sip of his hot chocolate.  
"Wait and see, love." He covered the top of the mug with his hand, making it unable for Illumi to drink from it. He let go of Illumi's waist and opened the bag with both hands. "These are mini marshmallows. Put them in your drink. I saw them at the grocery store, and considering your sweet tooth, I thought you would appreciate them." Illumi tilted his head, looking from Hisoka to the marshmallows and the mug. "I have never tried those. Let me see." he put his hand into the bag, grabbed a handful of tiny marshmallows and stared at them like he usually did with his big black orbs. 

"What's it, Lumi?" Hisoka chuckled. "Afraid I will poison you?" "No. I would kill you before you could even try." Illumi sighed. "And besides, did you forget I am-" "Immune to poison, I know, baby," Hisoka purred while Illumi curiously dropped the marshmallows in his mug. "I was joking. Just enjoy your drink now." he kissed Illumi on his forehead again, while he was still staring intensely at his mug. After the marshmallows melted a little, Illumi took a sip. He loved the sweet, sugary flavor the marshmallows added to the warm, rich hot chocolate. "Good?" Hisoka asked. Illumi nodded, his focus back on the documentary again. Hisoka wrapped his hands around him and kissed his head, as they continued to watch TV in a comfortable silence.

The next day Illumi had a rare day off. He woke up damp with sweat once again at 8 in the morning, awakened by his own coughing. His throat was sore, his body felt ice cold and while his head felt scorching hot. He got up to sit against the headboard, confused, when Hisoka emerged from the bathroom.  
"Good morning sunshine, how-" he got interrupted by Illumi's harsh coughing. "Are you okay, love? You look exhausted."  
"I do not know," Illumi said honestly while rubbing his eyes. "I feel hot and cold at the same time." 

The magician sat down on his side of the bed, gently stroking wet strands of hair away from Illumi's forehead. "You have been outside for hours without proper clothes. You might have a cold." "What do you mean?" Illumi snarled. "I never got a cold before. I am trained to survive in any weather circumstances." Before he could finish his sentence, Hisoka left his side and disappeared in the bathroom. When he came back with a damp cloth to cool Illumi's forehead, the latter had almost fallen back asleep. Hisoka grinned his signature grin. "Sleep well, my ice princess." "Do... do not call me that." Illumi muttered back. Hisoka laughed when he laid the cloth on his boyfriend's forehead, kissed his cheek and left the bedroom.

Many hours later Illumi woke up, this time to a pleasant smell coming out of the kitchen. He sat up once again, his throat feeling better but his body still freezing cold. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand to look at the time. 16:45. The moment he realized he had slept all day, he felt a rumble in his stomach. He hadn't eaten anything all day. He was hungry. The smell coming from the kitchen was really, really good. Illumi slowly got up to check where it came from, but as if clairvoyant, Hisoka all of a sudden entered their bedroom. He was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants, with a hearts and a spades on the back. He has left his cherry red hair down for the day, and his star and teardrop make up was stained by the harsh weather. He smiled at Illumi, golden eyes gleaming, and he was holding a steamy bowl in his one hand, and a plastic bag in the other. 

"Hello my sleeping beauty," he purred as he walked towards Illumi, who rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I assume you are having a fever, so I made you some fresh vegetable soup. This will make you feel better right away." 

He was right. Illumi knew this. He hadn't been sick often, but he did remember the few times he actually had a fever. His mom always wailed something about soup to the butlers, and moments later he was brought a bowl of piping hot soup. Like Hisoka said, it really did work right away. 

"Thank you, Hisoka." His mouth formed to a slight smile. His gaze turned to the plastic bag in Hisoka's other hand. "What is in there?" Hisoka sat on the bed next to him, with a smug grin on his face. "Well well, are we getting greedy, Illu?" Illumi raised an eyebrow while bringing a spoonful or soup to his mouth. "You haven't finished your soup and you're already asking for more?"  
"Shut up, Hisoka," Illumi said, still eating his soup.  
"I was joking. I brought you something on my way back from the grocery store." he reached into the back and grabbed a large, soft looking piece of cloth. Illumi tilted his head while Hisoka unwrapped the packing. "What is that?" he asked, voice as stoic as always, still eating his soup. 

Hisoka held up the piece of cloth. "It's a plaid," he replied with a teethy grin. "I saw it at the store on my way back home, and I thought you would love it." It was indeed a soft, orange blanket with a hood in the shape of a fox head. "What am I supposed to do with that?" Illumi asked, nose wrinkled in disgust.  
"Illu," Hisoka sighed. "Wrap it around you of course. Because you are always cold." He wrapped the blanket around Illumi's shoulders, putting the hood on his head. Before he could lean in to kiss him, Illumi had already pushed him away. "Hisoka," he said, making a face, "I appreciate your effort but I am an assassin, not a theme park mascot." Hisoka's smile only widened at the comparison. "Besides, it looks like you." Illumi added. 

"You wound me, Lumi." Hisoka chuckled, leaning in in another attempt to kiss Illumi. This time, the assassin kissed him back without any hesitation, but broke free from the kiss after a moment to cough once more. Hisoka stood up. "Go take a shower. Your hair is all damp. I have to go back out once more, because I forgot the rest of the groceries. I will get us some takeaway food." Illumi nodded, threw the stupid fox blanket off the bed and got to the bathroom to take a shower.

Despite the cold weather, their favorite curry restaurant was crowded. Because of that, Hisoka came back home after more than an hour. When he entered the living room, he found Illumi curled up on the couch, quietly asleep, with his new fox blanket wrapped around him, strands of long, silky black hair coming out of the hood. Hisoka decided dinner could wait, so he put the food on the coffee table and smiled fondly at the sight of the sleeping assassin.  
Carefully not to wake Illumi, he seated next to him, pulled Illumi up to his chest and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you, Illu." He whispered in his ear while stroking Illumi's back.

A single black eye cracked open. Despite his sleepiness, Illumi immediately realized Hisoka caught him using that stupid fox blanket. What would his father think if he saw him like this? Would he be punished? What would he say if he knew Illumi had gotten a cold from only a few hours in the cold? What would Killua say, if he saw him cuddling with Hisoka after he taught them they couldn't have friends? What would his mother do, who always came up with the most terrifying punishments? 

It didn't matter. Because they couldn't see him. The only one who saw him was Hisoka, still smiling fondly and caressing the small of Illumi's back while they dozed off together in their warm living room in their penthouse, the fire slowly going out and Illumi slowly starting to feel better. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too OOC, I really tried. The blanket is actually based on a blanket saw in real life, and it immediately reminded me of them!!
> 
> idk what else to say I just love HisoIllu BYE <3


End file.
